Exactly The Same
by sefk
Summary: When Ginny gets mad at Draco she never expects to get caught doing the same thing. Written for the D/G Fourm.


_**Exactly The Same**_

_Summary: When Ginny gets mad at Draco she never expects to get caught doing the same thing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pennames Challenge from the DG Forum.**_

**Guidelines/Requirements: **Use the penname of any active forum member in, or as the basis for, a D/G centric fic. The penname does not have to be included exactly as it is written, but it should still be obvious what penname is being used.

For example, using mine: _"It was a sunny Tuesday in November when Draco_

_proposed to Ginny..." etc etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Points:<strong>

_- Using the penname exactly as written_

_- Including more than one penname_

_- If the Giant Squid makes an appearance_

_- The line, "For the last time, [Draco/Ginny], I'm not touching that thing!"_

_- Super extra bonus points if 'that thing' is something scandalous._

**Length**: 100 - 3,000 words

**Rating**: Any.

**Deadline**: September 22nd, midnight your time.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.<em>

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to do this? Even the giant squid looks like it'd rather be relaxing." Blaise Zabini hissed to his best friend from behind a few trees. Draco Malfoy glared at his friend who was currently watching the giant squid lazily wave tentacles in the air.<p>

"Blaise, shut up. We're incognito, if you couldn't tell."

Blaise sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead with one hand. "Draco, we're _not_ incognito. We're acting like prats, and hiding behind trees spying on your girlfriend, who you're currently fighting with. We are not incognito, we're just fucking idiots."

"Shite! You arse! She's looking over here!"

And sure enough Ginny Weasley had just excused herself from her friends Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown. And she was storming towards where Draco and Blaise stood. Looking angry.

"Hide! Act like you're doing work or something!" Draco whimpered as he dropped to the ground and pulled something out of Blaise's bag.

"Erm, Draco-"

"Shut _up_ Blaise! Read that!" Draco said, tossing his Ancient Runes book at the dark skinned boy.

"Draco, maybe you should be reading another book?"

Draco glanced down at what he was holding. And then turned to Blaise with a terrified look.

"Trade with me!" he demanded, holding out the magazine.

"Oh, yeah, of course I'd love to take that while your redheaded girlfriend with a stereotypical redhead temper storms this way. No fucking way." Blaise stifled a laugh and looked away.

"But it's _yours_! Blaise-"

"For the last time Draco, I'm not touching that... _thing_." Blaise flashed Draco a grin, and Draco paled.

"It's yours!"

"Not while Ginny's storming over here."

"Blaise! You _know_ why she's mad at me, just take-"

And suddenly the sun went dark. "Draco Malfoy!" a very high pitched voice shrieked. Ginny was standing over the two men with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips. "_What_ on earth are you doing? Were you two _spying _on me. Draco! I don't even..." Ginny suddenly trailed off as she saw what her boyfriend held on his lap. _"What is that?"_

Draco gave Ginny a sheepish smile before sending Blaise, who was silently laughing a glare.

"Gin, it's not mine..."

"I'm _so sure_, Draco. I was going to _forgive_ you for doing... _that_... but now..." she sighed and shook her head. "Outside... in _public_... when _everyone_ knows why I'm mad at you? Are you trying to make me look like a total idiot?"

Draco had the decency to look slightly sheepish at her rant, but stood his ground firmly.

"Ginevra, every single man in this world does it..."

"_In front of her best friend?"_

"Well, not that part of it, but she walked... no! She barged in on me!"

Ginny grimaced, "Right, barged in on you in the middle of the common room that you both share!"

"Gin-"

"You have to admit she's got you there," Blaise chimed in, flashing the fighting couple a dazzling smile.

"Shut up," growled Draco giving his best friend a threatening glare.

"But he's right!" Ginny almost yelled, throwing her clenched fists in the air.

"And with that I take my leave," Blaise said, standing up and quickly walking away from the fuming redhead and irritated blonde.

"Gin-"

"Save it Draco. I come over to say I'm no longer mad and I find you holding..." Ginny reached down and snatched the magazine, "_The Great And Mighty Wizard_... the calender edition. What is that?_" _Ginny looked down and began to read from the page that had fallen open on Draco's lap.

"_Jessie Sparkles poses for the month of November... 'Her Tuesday picture for the fourth is one of the best I've seen in years!' raves Harold Byron, her usual photographer says in a classified interview-_ Draco!"

Small pink spots appeared on Draco's cheeks.

"I'm not reading that. I promise you, it's Blaise's. In his bag he also has _Starlit Skeys_ and _The Illuminated Illusionist. _I promise this comes from Blaise's extensive porn collection."

"BUT YOU'RE HOLDING IT!" Ginny exploded. "I ALWAYS CATCH YOU DOING THIS, AND IT ANNOYS THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND-"

"Ginny? What's wrong, maybe we should go," Hermione said, giving Draco a small apologetic smile. Draco only glared back - after all, if Hermione hadn't been Head Girl, or hadn't barged into their common room she wouldn't have walked in on him... and no one else would have run straight to his girlfriend.

Ginny began to speak angrily, "I don't want to until-"

"Ginny! Is that... _The Great And Mighty Wizard_? Like... _porn_? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the redhead who was flushing quickly.

"It's not mine!" she said defensively, "It's Draco's!"

"Hermione? Did you just say Ginny's reading _porn_? Gin, isn't that why you're mad at Draco?" Lavender Brown asked as she approached the group.

"It's not mine!" Ginny said loudly throwing it back at Draco.

"Well, it's not mine!" he declared loudly with a smirk. "I don't want it!"

"Oh Merlin! Ginny! Everyone thinks your mad at _him_ for reading porn, but you _can't be_ if _you_ do it too! Oh! Dean will just _love_ to know about this!" Lavender smirked.

"Lavender! It's-" Ginny began.

But Lavender was already running back towards the castle.

Hermione gave the couple a tentative smile. "I'll just be off then," she muttered as she took a few steps backwards before breaking out into a full on run.

"Draco," Ginny growled.

"It's different when everyone thinks you're the pervert, huh..." he said with a suggestive smirk.

Ginny plopped down on the ground beside her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered before leaning into his shoulder. "I was mad. Why would you be doing... _you know_... when you have me..."

Draco laughed, "Is that it? You were jealous of... my... my _PlayWizard_?"

Ginny sniffled slightly, "That girl - Ria Lee was _so_ much more pretty than I am... and-"

Draco silenced the sniffling girl with a small kiss. "I want you," he said truthfully as Ginny fully relaxed into him and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What am I going to do? All of Hogwarts will think I'm a pervert... and..." she gave another pitiful sniff and Draco hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, people's memories fade eventually, for now they'll just think we're exactly the same..."

Ginny groaned before the two sat in silence for a second. And then,

"MY SISTER'S DOING _WHAT_ WITH DRACO MALFOY?" came Ron's angry scream from somewhere behind the couple.

Draco gave a hearty chuckle while Ginny paled in his arms.

"Then again, maybe you'll have to endure odd looks for a while..."

Ginny groaned and buried her head in her boyfriend's laughing chest.

* * *

><p>Names used:<p>

_Memories Fade_

_Starlit Skeys_

_The Illuminated Illusionist_

_Incognito_

_The Great And Mighty Wizard_

_TuesdayNovember_

_Ria Lee_

Sorry for making you guys into porn :\ And sorry it's so short...


End file.
